


A Trick of the Mind

by WinterEyes



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fear, Gen, Hallucinations, Psychotropic Drugs, Talbot is an arse, uncharted 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: A 100 word look into Drake's head when he gets darted in Yemen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Working on something longer for my ongoing series...I blame wine for this.

The sting of the dart could have been another insect bite, but when he stares at it in his hand all Nate can see is Charlie's face contorted in rage, hands locked around his throat. He looks towards Elena and Sully, imagines being used as the weapon to hurt them.

"Run...run  _away."_

His vision blurs, one minute Sully is a safe distance and the next nearly touching him. Nate can't even tell if he is speaking out loud or only in his head.

"Stay away, stay _far_ away _from me."_

They won't listen, they're trying to help. Nate runs.


End file.
